Adventure
Adventures Adventures remove your monsters from play for a specified amount of time to explore foreign areas. Adventures require no energy and monsters continue to recover energy while on an adventure, however they will age on an adventure. Monsters may encounter a number of events while exploring. They can fight other monsters, learn new skills, raise their stats significantly, or find items. If a monster's stats are not high enough, they may fail the exploration, which will only give a 1% completion and no rewards. Once an area has been completely explored, the next area will open up. The previous area can be re-explored for bonuses without having to re-clear the area. Some areas are only available for a limited amount of time. Areas Tagi Jungle Recommended level: 7+ for the boss. Area 1: Forest Entrance *Time: 5:00 *Completes: 15% Area 2: Under the Canopy *Time: 10:00 *Completes: 10% Area 3: Forest Heart *Time: 30:00 *Completes: 100% Potential bonuses: *Power skill* *Intelligence skill* *Jungle Stone *Mini Beaclon *Level 1 tech (One-two Combo) Torres Mountains Recommended level: Starting in area 2, you should have at least 125 in stats to avoid failing. For final boss, level 12-13. Area 1: Mountain Road *Time: 20:00 *Completes: 15% Area 2: Hidden Cliff *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: 8% Area 3: Shrouded Peak *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 100% Potential Bonuses: *Oily Oil *Skill technique * *+20 Power *+20 Defense *Witch's Powder *Mamou Milk (upon defeating wild Stoneface) *Level 2 basic tech (upon defeating boss) *Skill technique (Shaking Dance) *Disk of Baku (upon defeating boss True Colors) Tugur Cave Recommended level: The game recommends high speed and intelligence when exploring this area. Area 3 and beyond requires 200 stats to succeed. Area 1: Dark Entrance *Time: 30:00 *Completes: 15% Area 2: The Passage *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: 8% Area 3: Crack in the Earth *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 6% Area 4: The Pool *Time: 4:00:00 *Completes: 100% Potential Bonuses: *Life technique* *Defense technique* *Oily Oil *Int +15 *Speed +20 *Intelligence +20 *Life technique (Giga Drain) *Power +20 (upon defeating wild Eyebee) *Winged-Cow Meat (Meat) *Refirn's Sand *Intelligence +25 *Speed +25 *Mineral water (upon defeating wild Grapie) *White Feather *Disk of Duck Fever (upon defeating wild Duck Fever) *Disk of Ogyo (upon defeating boss Lord of the Lake) Promias Ruins Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be won in certain battles or in the gacha, or can be bought for 4000CR. Area 1: Ancient Training Grounds *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: 15% Potential Bonuses: *Speed +15 (seeing a cyan pillar) *Skill +15 (seeing a magenta pillar) *Life +15 (seeing a yellow pillar) Promias Back Gate Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be bought with Mobacoin (40 Coins) Area 1: Ancient Training Grounds *Time: 15:00 *Completes: Potential Bonuses: Pinole Snow Mountain Recommended level: The game recommends high Speed and Life. Area 1: Climbing Trail *Time: 30:00 *Completes: 12% Potential Bonuses: *Speed +15 *Mini Beaclon *Cold Bread *Speed technique (Lightning) Latorna Estate Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be won in certain battles or be bought for 4000CR. Area 1: The Courtyard *Time: 1:30:00 *Completes: Potential Bonuses: Latorna Sanctuary Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be bought with Mobacoin (80 coins). Area 1: Dark Gates *Time: 20:00 *Completes: Potential Bonuses: Special areas Valley of Darkness This area was available from Feburary 3 to Feburary 17. Recommended levels: 7 for early levels, 13+ for the later levels Area 1: *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: Area 2: *Time: 1:30:00 *Completes: Area 3: *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: Area 4: *Time: 2:30:00 *Completes: Area 5: *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: Area 6: *Time: 3:30:00 *Completes: Area 7: Chaos Maze *Time: 4:00:00 *Completes: 15% Potential bonuses: *Oily Oil *Baby Romaine *Witch's Powder *Speed +30 *Life +30 *Licorice mystery disk (must beat wild Licorice) *Black Mocchi mystery disk (must beat wild Black Mocchi) *Lilim mystery disk (must beat wild Lilim) *Skeleplant mystery disk (must beat wild Skeleplant) *Bargest mystery disk (must beat wild Bargest) *Death Clown mystery disk (must beat wild Death Clown) *Diabolos mystery disk (must beat wild Diabolos) *Joker mystery disk (must beat wild Death's Shadow) *Beretta mystery disk (must beat wild Death's Shadow)